Bloody Alice
by lucy909
Summary: what happens  when  it's  night, and Blood  and  Alice  are  alone? Blood x  Alice  warning lemons ahead


Bloody Alice

BLOOD DUPRE x ALICE RATED M FOR LEMONS

The story takes place after Alice blurted out that Blood and Vivaldi were lovers.

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN HEART NO KUNI NO ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO QUINROSE!

* * *

. . . _Pant . . . pant, Why? Why does my heart hurt so much every time I remember about Blood and Vivaldi? And he even lied to me about not being her lover. Oh my god, he is a mafia boss, how can I even believe him Maybe he looks a little like my sister's husband, but how can he have such a different character . He's such a bad guy , I hate him. To think I even hoped for something to happen between us. It's a good thing this is a dream. I will wake up and forget everything about Blood, the game, and this crazy world. Anyway why did he try to kill me? It's too dangerous to be with him. I don't want to see him ever again. I'd better get to the tower quickly. It's getting late and Julian will be worried. _

_As always I came into the room, prepared a cup of coffee for the clock master, he rated it 80/100 this time, I guess I'm getting better at it. I went to my room and undressed, wrapped a towel around my slender body and went to the bath. I took a nice long bath and all my worries just soaked away while I was playing with the bubbles. In the bathroom I put on my night gown and tried to dry my hair but they were still a little wet. I was too lazy to dry them completely so I decided to let them dry by themselves. When I returned to the room, something felt strange, the window was open, but I never open it when I go out, I clearly remember not opening it before going into the bathroom. Then I glanced at my bed and petrified. I saw the most cunning man of this world sitting on my bed and gazing at me _

-What are you doing here? _I asked the intruder, who seemed to want something._

-Oh, what's with that kind of welcome, when I came to apologize for hurting you with my words.

- Well, your reason would have been good enough if it wasn't the middle of the night. Now get out . . . please!

- Alice, do you know who I am? I am the mafia boss, I have a great pride. And to think that I would even apologize, do I not deserve something more than your cold feelings?

- Well, you would, if you didn't try to kill me that is.

- I won't go away.

- Then, I'll scream!

- Go ahead. But I doubt your "clock master" will save you after you added all those sleeping drugs into his coffee.

- You didn't. . .

- Oh yes, I did. So now you will have to entertain me for tonight.

- Why should I? Go to Vivaldi, I'm sure she'll provide you with something at least.

- You see? My little sister usually sleeps this late at night.

- Your sister? _It was strange, but for some reason I was relieved, but before I could say anything Blood's lips were pressing against mine. Then his tongue tried to enter my mouth, and I had to defend it. Our tongues were in the middle of battling when I couldn't hold my breath any more. Blood seemed to feel it, and fled my mouth. We were both panting. I had to admit it I've never felt so good before kissing someone. I realized that I really do love Blood, but what good would come out of It?_

- Now YOU CAN GO! _- I said analyzing that this is all just a dream, and it's no use falling in love with someone here, because someday I'll wake up and he will disappear._

_Suddenly I felt numb, Blood kissed me again and I couldn't even move. I didn't want this kiss to end, it was even more passionate than the previous one. I wanted to be like this forever, but Blood didn't seem to be satisfied. He moved his hand down and lifted my gown. Then he moved up to my chest and started squeezing my breasts._

- Oh alice, _he said playing with my nipples. _I didn't know you were so sensitive, look your nipples are already hard, and we've only kissed so far. I wonder whats going down there.

_Suddenly I felt Blood pulling down my panties. They were pulled down __to my knees. Then Blood pushed me to the bed._

- Why, Blood why are you doing this to me? _I asked expecting the answer to be "'cause it's fun playing with you"._

_- _I'm a healthy young man, what's wrong with doing this with the woman I love?

- You love me? O_o

- At first I though it was fun, but then I started to develop romantic feelings.

- Well, it's because I'm an outsider, right?

- No, I don't think so, you do things that nobody does here. I love you because you are so cute, cheerful, admit it you need protection, so why not me? At least I look like your ex.

- But that's not it! _I was ashamed to admit that I wanted Blood so much. He started to pull my gown up and then he unbuttoned his shirt. The moonlight was very pale, but I could still see Blood's hot body. I blushed and a grin appeared on his lips. He started to suck my nipples. He was giving them "equal treatment". Then he put a hickey between them._

- With that you're mine. _And he smirked. Suddenly two of his fingers intruded in my womanhood, and it hurt so much. I moaned but then took control of myself and stopped this sound._

_- _Oh so miss Alice likes it huh_? And he went in even deeper._

_- _No stop it!

- But your body tells me to continue. _Then he played with me even more. 3 fingers were inside me doing scissor movements and hurting me but giving pleasure at the same time. I could not hold my moans any longer._

- So Alice do you want something bigger this time? _He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down his pants. _ _I shook my head, but I really, really wanted Blood inside me. _

_-_Oh then we'll stop here today. _ He pulled his trousers on._

- Don't _ - the word slipped my mouth and my body moved on it's own. I kissed blood and pulled his trousers off AGAIN. He smirked and said_

_- _I'm not in the mood for it now maybe somehow YOU COULD HELP? _I nodded and pulled his pants down. I first licked the top of his manhood and then started going all the way down. He got an erection soon enough and said:_

_- _Good girl! Now should we start_? He took my hands in his palm and pinned me down to the bed. His legs surrounding my hips. I was thinking_ "my god, Blood's naked body is so gorgeous." _He started to kiss my on my mouth, my neck, he moved all the way down there and started to lick me._

- Now it's my turn. _ He smirked and put his tongue inside me twirling and moving it quickly. I moaned and cried:_

- Do IT !

- Is that how you ask someone a favor?

- Put it in . . . please!_ Blood with an understanding face then entered me. It hurt so much but the pleasure was worth it. We kissed while he was moving inside me. _

_- _Blood I . . . have to cum,_ I said._

- Hold it a little! He was still thrusting into me and then _we both came together. I licked everything clean and saw that Blood was getting dressed_.

- Why are you going already?

- I think it would be weird that I am missing in the middle of the night. _ He kissed me and then quietly left the room. I put my gown on and went to sleep, secretly hoping that he would be back._

_

* * *

_

Well people! Hiii I'm the author please review this story, since it's my first I want to know if you liked my style so plzzz comment!


End file.
